


You're Beautiful - Special

by BearMiya90



Series: You're Beautiful [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Nino was worried about his relationship with Ohno when Ohno's mother treated him coolly.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: You're Beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You're Beautiful - Special

"Good morning, beautiful,"

Nino turned his attention from the breakfast that he was preparing to his sleepy boyfriend. He smiled but immediately blushed when he noticed his boyfriend was not wearing anything, a reminder of what they did last night. Seeing his reaction, his boyfriend chuckled before he presented him with a kiss on his forehead.

"It amazes me. You're still shy whenever you see me like this even though you are quite demanding when..."

Nino put his finger on Ohno's lips, trying to stop him from continuing what he wanted to say. It would be too embarrassing for him to hear it. And, Ohno often took advantage of it by teasing him about it. 

"Let's shower together after breakfast," he whispered seductively in his boyfriend's ear, enjoying the way Ohno smiled in happiness with what he suggested.

"The gap between your shy and demanding self is too amazing," said Ohno. "I love you more for that,"

Ohno gave him a kiss on his lips, which Nino happily received. He has been dating Ohno for six months. Thinking of what happened to them in the past, Nino is happy to know that Ohno is still in love with him. He is indeed lucky because Ohno is kind enough to give him a second chance for happiness. 

  
"Relax, beautiful," Ohno told him. They were going to have dinner with their parents and announced that they were dating. Since they arrived at the restaurant, Nino kept glancing at the doorway, dreading to see Ohno's parents. And, even though Ohno had tried to comfort him, it didn't help. He was still nervous. 

"They're going to love you," Ohno comforted him again. 

"What if they hate me because I broke your heart years ago?" Said Nino. His rejection had turned Ohno from a sweet guy to a cold guy who only thought about work.

"Don't worry, okay. I'm sure my parents will love you," said Ohno once again. Nino only nodded his head, praying that Ohno was right.

Not long after that, his parents arrived. They were shocked to see him sitting with Ohno. When Nino told them they were dating, they were happy. Well, he had already expected that. Nino was not worried about them. It was Ohno's parents that he was distressed about. Will they accept him in the same way his parents had approved Ohno?

"Ninomiya Kun, it has been a while," Ohno's father greeted him softly when he arrived. Next to him was Ohno's mother. His voice was still warm, just like the way Nino remembered it to be. Nino turned his attention to Ohno's mother. She gave him a smile. However, her eyes seemed cold, lacking the warmth that he always sees in the woman back then. She didn't say anything. And, it made Nino more nervous, afraid that Ohno's mother would reject him.

"Papa, Mama, I'm dating Kazunari," Ohno told his parent cheerfully. They didn't seem surprised. However, they reacted differently. While Ohno's father congratulated them for their relationship, his mother didn't say anything. Nino wished that he could talk to her. But, as he was too nervous, nothing came out of his mouth. 

"Dear, aren't you happy? Satoshi finally has a boyfriend!" Ohno's father asked his wife, perhaps because he noticed the way Mrs Ohno has been staring at Nino.

"Why are you asking? Of course, I am happy!" Said Mrs Ohno, surprising Nino. She smiled at him. But, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Please take good care of my son, Ninomiya Kun,"

They ordered food and started to chat animatedly. Nino didn't say much, same goes with Mrs Ohno. From time to time, Nino glanced at Mrs Ohno to see if he could see the coldness from before. But, Mrs Ohno avoided his gaze. Seeing that, it confirmed his fear that Ohno's mother didn't approve of their relationship.

  
"Nino chan, are you okay?" Nino blinked when he noticed Aiba waved his hands in front of him. He shifted his attention to his friend, aware that Aiba had almost finished his lunch while Nino hadn't taken a bite yet.  
"I'm okay," he answered. But, Aiba didn't seem to trust him.

"How was dinner with your parents and Ohchan's?" As expected, Aiba knew the source of his worry. His friend looked at him with puppy eyes, making Nino sigh in defeat. He cannot resist telling Aiba the truth.

"I think Ohchan's mother hates me," he started. "It must be because of what I did in the past. I make her son suffer because I rejected him,"

"But, it's in the past, right? You make Ohchan happy now," Aiba told him encouragingly. Leave it to Aiba to see positive things for everything. But, it wasn't enough to convince Nino.

"Ohchan is really close to his mother. If his mother hates me, I don't know what I should do. What if Ohchan leaves me because of that?" he told Aiba. He knew it was wrong of him to think of Ohno's mother that way. However, after what happened during dinner the other day, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility.

"Let me assume. You have been avoiding Ohchan since the dinner," said Aiba. Nino stared at the food in front of him. He was embarrassed to admit it was true. The doctor hadn't gone to Ohno's house for almost a week since dinner. He still answered Ohno's call and text. But, he made it short, using his work as an excuse to avoid Ohno.

"I cannot look at him without thinking of his mother," he told Aiba. Aiba smiled understandingly at him.

"Try to talk with him," suggested Aiba. "Do you want to hurt him again?"  
Nino shook his head.

"So, talk to him. He must be worried about you. If you hurt him again, there's no way his mother will accept you this time," said Aiba.

Nino smiled weakly at him before he took out his phone and sent a text message to Ohno. He informed his boyfriend that he will come to his house after work today. Ohno responded quickly, telling him that he will wait for Nino. Seeing the response, Nino smiled softly. 

"Hey, beautiful," Ohno greeted him when he came to his house later that night. He kissed his forehead before giving him a peck on his lips. "I miss you,"

"I miss you too," he meant it. He really missed Ohno. Now that he had seen Ohno, Nino wondered why he was so stupid to avoid the lawyer just because of his insecurity.

Ohno smiled softly at him. Oh, god, he missed the smile so much.

"You have something to tell me, right?" Ohno asked. "Let's eat first and then we talk, okay?" Suggested Ohno. Nino nodded his head. Though Ohno often teased him, he loves it when Ohno acted maturely like this. It was a different side of Ohno that he rarely showed.

"So, what's for dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Tamago Kake Gohan," said Ohno with a straight face. Nino pouted in response. He hated raw food and Ohno was aware of that. "Just kidding, I make yakisoba today,"

Nino smiled again. He helped Ohno prepared the table before they both ate together. As they ate, Ohno complained about how boring his life was for a week because he didn't see Nino. 

"Ah, it's late. I better go now," Nino informed his boyfriend when they finished the dishes. He pretended to be disappointed and silently enjoyed the way Ohno's face changed. Ohno must be thinking that Nino will stay overnight. Actually, that's what he was going to do. But, he lied to Ohno because he wanted to tease his boyfriend.

"I thought you're going to stay," Ohno said with a pout. Nino pinched his chubby cheeks just because he felt like doing so.

"Ouch, it hurts, you know. But, my heart hurts more because you don't want to stay," said Ohno. Nino rolled his eyes. Leave it to his boyfriend to be this dramatic.

"I'm staying," he informed Ohno. "I meant to say, I better go to change my clothes,"

He kissed Ohno's cheek as the guy tried to process what he said before storming off to the bedroom and locked the door. He heard footsteps approaching. A moment later, Ohno turned the doorknob even though it was futile. 

"Kazunari, you're naughty," said Ohno with a chuckle. "Please open the door,"

"Later," he shouted from inside. "I'm changing now,"

But, he didn't do anything. Instead, he sat on the bed. Once again, he felt worried about his relationship with Ohno. He wanted to talk to Ohno about his mother. But, he didn't know how to start. The doctor was worried that Ohno would hate him for badmouthing his mother if he talked about what he felt during dinner the other day. 

"Kazunari," Ohno called him softly from the other side of the door. He blinked his eyes in surprise before he opened the door. Ohno looked at him weirdly before he gave a smile and then pulled Nino to sit with him on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Ohno asked him. He shook his head and then placed his head on Ohno's shoulder. In response, Ohno stroked his back to comfort him. He wondered how long he was going to have the chance to do this before they were forced to break up.

"Something is bothering you, right?" Ohno asked. "I have a guess what it is. But, I think it's better if you tell me about it," said Ohno. Nino sighed. He didn't dare to tell Ohno what he felt.

"Kazu," Ohno called him softly. He lifted Nino's face so he could look at Nino properly. "I want this relationship to work. However, it's impossible to do it alone. I need your help. We need to communicate. If you have a problem, please let me know,"

Nino let out a sigh. Ohno was right. They need to communicate to make this relationship worked. 

"I think your mother hates me," there. He finally said it. He expected Ohno to laugh at him and told him he was being stupid. But, he didn't hear any laugh. Instead, Ohno was looking at him with his adorable smile.

"Then, should we talk with my Mama? Let's ask her if she hates you," Ohno suggested. Nino shook his head. He was afraid. Afraid that Mrs Ohno will confirm his fear and then force him to break up with Ohno.

"Then, do you want to spend the day wondering whether she hates you?" Ohno asked. Once again, Nino shook his head. He really didn't know what to do.

"If you are asked to choose between your mother and me, who would you choose?" He asked, turning his gaze to the floor. He was afraid to meet Ohno's eyes because he asked a stupid question. Ohno will certainly choose his mother.

"I choose both of you," answered Ohno, lifting Nino from the bed and put him on his lap. "Ne, Nino, I think my mother was shocked when she saw you. She knows how different I become after you rejected me years ago. She must be afraid that you will hurt me again,"

"But... I will never do that again. I never forgive myself for hurting you. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you. I cannot imagine living without you," Nino ended up expressing himself more than what he intended to. Ohno looked at him with wide eyes. Nino, on the other hand, smiled shyly, realizing what he had said. Though they had been dating for six months, this is the first time Nino confessed his love.

"You look so beautiful when you blush. I love you too, beautiful," said Ohno before he leaned forward and kissed Nino's lips. Nino immediately responded as he missed having those lips on him. Before long, they ended up lying on the bed with Ohno on top of him.

"Let's talk with my mother, okay," Ohno whispered, finally releasing him. Nino avoided his gaze. He wasn't ready to see Ohno's mother. "My mother is just worried about me. I know why you rejected me years. She doesn't know. Try to assure her that you are serious with me so that she can accept you. Don't worry. I will be there with you,"

Nino smiled weakly at Ohno. After considering it for a while, he finally nodded his head. Ohno was right. The only way for him to stop thinking about this is by talking with Mrs Ohno. He shouldn't run away. Instead, he should face this. He had to make Mrs Ohno understands that he didn't mean to hurt Ohno in the past and he was serious about Ohno this time.

  
"Good afternoon, Mrs Ohno," Nino greeted Mrs Ohno when he came to visit her alone on his day off. Ohno wanted to go with him. But, Nino refused to allow him. He wanted to do this alone.

"Ninomiya Kun, what a surprise to see you here!" Mrs Ohno greeted Nino warmly, accompanied with a wide smile. Her treatment made him confused. It was totally different from the way she treated him during their recent encounter.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" She asked him softly, bringing him back to reality. Awkwardly, Nino headed inside the house and handed him a paper bag.

"I made tiramisu with Ohchan yesterday. I brought some for you. Ohchan said you love cakes," he told Mrs Ohno who happily received the bag from him.

"You still call him Ohchan? I thought you're already on the first name basis with him," she smiled teasingly at Nino, the same way Ohno would grin when he teased Nino. He could see that Ohno inherited his teasing nature from his mother.

"I'm still shy to call him Satoshi," answered Nino. He had another reason for not doing that. However, he wouldn't tell Mrs Ohno about it. Now that Mrs Ohno talked about this, a sudden thought crossed his mind. Was Ohno okay with it? His boyfriend never said anything about it. But, maybe he also hoped that Nino will call him Satoshi. He already called Nino by his first name since they started dating.

"Why don't you join me for lunch today?" Suggested Mrs Ohno. "You're so thin, you should eat more,"

He followed Mrs Ohno to the dining room. He wanted to help her prepare the table. But she simply asked him to sit. She served the dish. And once she was done serving, Nino shyly started to eat with her.

"It's delicious," he complimented the curry rice made by Mrs Ohno.

"Satoshi loves to eat curry rice," informed Mrs Ohno. Nino nodded in agreement. He was aware of that. "If you want, I can give you the recipe,"

"Thank you. I would love that," said Nino. He sat awkwardly on his chair after he finished eating, wondering when he should ask for forgiveness. 

The words wouldn't come out from his mouth. But, he tried to calm himself, gathering the courage to apologize to Mrs Ohno for hurting her son a long time ago.

"Ohno san, I'm sorry for what I did to Ohchan before. I didn't mean to hurt him," There. He finally told her. To his surprise, she gave him a warm smile.

"Ninomiya Kun, I'm the one who should apologize for the way I treated you before," said Mrs Ohno. Nino shook his head.

"I hurt your son. It's understandable if you're angry at me,"

"I was there when he returned home after you rejected him. That was the first time I saw him so confused and heartbroken. Even though he didn't want to show it, as his mother, I could feel his pain. It was even more painful to watch when he simply didn't care about himself after you left for Canada. He is alive. But, I cannot feel any emotion from him. I'm so worried. He really loves you. The rejection affected him. Seeing him like that made me feel angry at you," 

As he listened to what Mrs Ohno said, he felt terrible for what he had done. A dark thought crept in his mind, wondering if he deserved to be with Ohno after causing him the pain. But, he quickly chased the notion away.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Ohchan. I was confused with my life after I woke up from the coma. Everything seems different. When Ohchan confessed to me back then, I cannot accept him because I... I was in love with another person. Don't worry, it's in the past. Right now, Ohchan is the only person I love," he said sincerely. Mrs Ohno smiled at him in return.

"I notice he has changed for the past few months. It is a positive change. He looks mature. I'm happy to see him smile again. I know that he has found love because of that. When I saw you the other day with him, I didn't mean to treat you like that. I was just surprised and confused to see you together. I'm afraid that you will hurt him again. But, when I returned home, I tried to think about it carefully. I realized I've been acting immaturely. You are the reason for his change. So, I'm happy that you finally accept him. Thank you for making my son happy. I hope you will cherish and treasure him,"

"Yes, Ohno san. I will cherish him. I love him so much. I don't want to hurt him again,"

"Thank you. Anyway, please drop the formality. You can call me Mama. You are my son-in-law after all," said Mrs Ohno. Nino smiled shyly at her. 

"I'm happy to see you and Mama talk," Ohno informed him as they walked together to get home. Mrs Ohno had invited him to stay for dinner and asked him to call Ohno to join them. He happily did that and helped Mrs Ohno prepared for dinner as they waited for the rest of the family to get home.

"Me too. I'm so relieved to know that your mother approves our relationship," said Nino happily.

"Of course she will approve. You are lovable, my beautiful Kazunari," said Ohno, pinching his cheek lovingly.

Nino's footsteps stopped as he heard Ohno called him with his first name. He had some unfinished business. It's true, he wouldn't call Ohno, Satoshi. That name was reserved for someone special in his heart. But, he thought of a nickname for Ohno. Would Ohno be okay with it? 

"Kazunari, what's wrong?" Asked Ohno when he noticed Nino was a few steps behind him. He walked towards Nino with a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he quickly reassured his boyfriend. "Can I stop calling you Ohchan?"

His question made Ohno looked at him confusedly. But, it didn't take long for him to understand.

"Kazu, you don't have to call me Satoshi. I'm okay with Ohchan," Nino shook his head, denying what Ohno thought.

"I will not call you Satoshi. Can I call you..... Samii?" He asked his boyfriend. Ohno nodded his head with a smile.

"Samii. It sounds cute. I love the name. Shall we go home now? It's too cold. I don't want you to get sick," said Ohno, reaching out for his hand.

"You can keep me warm," said Nino with a teasing smile. He snuggled closer to Ohno.

"Yes, I will keep you warm when we get home. Don't blame me if it's too hot. You asked for it," said Ohno. Nino laughed, knowing fully well what Ohno meant by that. He quickened his pace, feeling impatient to get home so that Ohno can keep him warm.


End file.
